The Assassin: The New Beginning
by toxic-Sensations
Summary: An arrogant womanizing Casanova Prince. A blood hungry assassin of magical bloodline. Marron chestnut had to face the troubles of surviving in a world where her race is over-thrown by a lunatic king. she had to face the difficult training of assassin for her survival. now this deadliest assassin has decided to free her people treated as slaves. what has the destiny planned for her?
1. Chapter 1

_Mist curled up in the air. It was early morning; dew still lay on the winter grass, glistening as the sun's bright light danced on them. The road was being dusted by the elhems. Trading was going on between thousands of people swarming over the market bargaining over the goods in the background, but the only noise she could hear as she walked was the noise of the kings ruthless demons in the pull-over's of guards whipping the elhems ruthlessly. The guard was whipping an old woman who was sweeping the dirty roads and did the mistake of asking for a goblet of water. The writhing woman rolling on the floor made her blood boil in anger as she clenched her fists and bit her lip, tasting her own blood. Her blue eyes scanned the area people were roaming around as if nothing in hell happened. None of them even gave the woman a glance. She drew all her strength to stay calm at her spot, not to lunge at the demonic guard and made him regret his last hours of life. What if she was an elhem? No human, not even an animal beaten like that. But this was their life. Not only for the old woman, but all other elhem slaves. What was the crime in being an elhem? All was fine and lovely, before the craziest king had taken over. She watched the woman beaten with fire burning her blue eyes. Her smooth golden locks of hair started to tremble. The elhems were a race of magical bloodline, leaving peacefully in their lands of Algen. In between the forest they were more peaceful then a flock of birds. There was magic in their blood of ancestors, they were pure, filled with pity and compassion, and no hatred. But eventually, the magic died out. Only a few extraordinary people could practise it. But, it still lurked deep down in their hearts, suppressed as if waiting for a moment to evoke out. Their race never killed an ant. And now the whole scenario had changed. The kings of exleria, the kingdom often known as the abode of warriors, crushed their peaceful commodity. She still remembered the day before nine years and a chill ran down her spine. She saw the murder of her parents before her own wide eyes. She saw their fearful eyes, fear not of death, but for their daughter's safety, and the sword plunged through their back. Cowards. She called them. A true warrior never attacks from back. The day was a day written in blood letters in the history. Half of the elhem population was killed, some escaped to kingdom like Narcom, where peace still dwelt, but some stayed. She was far too attached to her mother land to leave it. She had returned here at last. Last years taught her everything that they could. She still remembered the day when she ran as fast as she could carried by the small legs of hers and chased by soldiers ready to strike her into two as they had done to her parents. But then came dead-end. Flashback held her thoughts for a while as she was as still as a statue. The cliff. Death on both sides. She smiled. She will join her parents rather dying bravely jumping into the cliffs, rather than dying a filthy death by the hands of those demons. Yes, they were demos...perfectly._

_She remembered her pride as she swiftly jumped over the cliff, drowning down into herself. She didn't know what saved her or how she was saved. When she woke up, she was in the forest, which forest, she didn't know. She strolled over the forest as a lost puppy, till she realised where she was. The kingdom of death, ruled by the king of assassins. Death again greeted her. She couldn't help but smile. An honoured death. She still remembered her horror and drastic stomach curling feeling that swept on her with every glare as the eyes of cold-hatred filled people snapped at her. Then she was approached by the cold stare from a ruthless man. He was her trainee. He filled her with hatred and revenge, made her small heart of stone, and made her a blood hungry demon. She wasn't weak but she was not any match for an elhem. They were filled with pity; she was merciless after all she was a cold blooded murderer, in fact the greatest assassin ever. The whole world knew her, but nobody knew who she was. At fifteen, she received the title. She didn't kill for survival. She killed for revenge, for satisfaction and mostly pleasure. Smooth face, mysterious personality, and malicious intentions, anyone knew her as that only. But still in a corner, there was she, the same eight year old little girl, running from those deadly demons, the same Marron Chestnut. She was an elhem, the promoter of peace and love, but an assassin. She was beautiful, still the most deadly monster, people gleamed happily when they saw her charming face but a chill ran down their spine when they know who she was. She is known as erithlia, the spirit of darkness, the deadliest assassin of the exleria, possibly the whole world. And now...she was helpless. She wanted to rip the man's head off, who was beating the woman but waited. Fire burnt inside her. The cries of the woman acting as the fuel and the sadistic and victorious grin acting as the air to fire burning within her._

_Finally she swept forward, the woman had been held a slave because she was an elhem, and couldn't pay she sky-rocketing price setup especially for being an elhem, right? She thought as walked to the guard. She went forward and caught the whip, in her hand. Her blue eyes shone like two sapphires with burning fire inside, hiding all the pain inside. She reached with her other hand to a pocket in the robe as the guard tried pulling the whip with both his hands. She turned her eyes to watch the struggling guard and asked "how much debt did she miss?"_

_The guard eyed her in fear with wide eyed and gulped while answering into her deathly stare "that's none of your business my lady. You can leave without looking at this filth." She just stared at him murderously as he fumbled while answering "1000 gold coins my lady. But I still suggest you to mind..." there was something in her aura that snapped up all his strength. She shifted her gaze to the woman decorated in slash marks and her eyes melted from her stare into deep lovely ones filled with pity. She took a bag out of her robe and handed it to him. "Three thousand coins. Enough for her to live rest of her life without any need to give tax."_

_Then without giving the man a second glance, she lifted the woman up and supported her till they reached under the shade of a tree. Behind them the guard signed some paper work. She went into the market, bought a bottle of medicine and rubbed it slowly on the whip lashes on the body of the old woman. After that she took her hood above her face and said "now you can live your live peacefully. Go away and never come back to exleria."_

_The woman slowly got up and smiled. "I knew someday you'll come. The stars told me, they never lie Marron" she whispered as Marron's eyes widened in shock. "Now, I'll fulfil my aim of life. There's something that my destiny told me to accomplish. There's something with me that belongs to you." The woman told Marron as she pulled something out of her ragged clothes. It was an amulet. Decorated with a sapphire in the center, covered with a web of gold, a string of gold band studded with amethysts on it, it was ancient, too old but beautiful. It felt familiar. When she was young, her mother had told her that the royal bloodline wore them. These were protectors, and particularly chose their own wearers. They were very few, and most of them were gone, as these amulets broke when their masters died. The makers of these amulets were a very few. Most of those ancient mortals were killed cause of their talent. What did the woman meant that this belonged to Marron? She had no clue. The sapphire twinkled a bit when it came in contact with her hand. She slid it on her hand. It was her last reminding of her past at least. But now the woman had thousands of questions to answer. She turned her gaze back to where the woman was but she wasn't there. It was like she had disappeared into thin air._

_She would mind that later, now she had different work to do. She again adjusted her hood and slowly turned towards the guard, a smile tugging her red lips. He was walking after his duty was finished into a lonely lane as she followed him as discreetly as his shadow, with the grace of a black cat in night. The crowd has faltered a bit as night settled in._

_It was dark in full terms of night, nothing shone except the countless stars and the crescent moon. No sound could be heard but whispers and the sound of the air brushing against the leaves. It wasn't an unusual night for exleria, as nights were cold and silent. No one except drunken people and guards roamed the road. And the one she was following qualified both the qualities. She was totally disgusted. She slowly grinned a sadistic smile as she let her cape fell. The black cloak fell on the road and mixed as if invisible in the darkness of night. Her golden hair locks reached her waist. Black sleek shiny armour wrapped around her curvy body. Her legs were hugged by tight black pants and heeled boots. Her neck was barely decorated with her collar bones. But the most noticeable feature was the sapphire eyes and the two swords that were fixed at her back. Two hunting knives. Her heels clicking sound finally drew the attention of the half-conscious guard enough to turn behind. But when he turned his head to look behind, the only thing he saw was a gust of wind whirling the litter off the road._

_He sighed and turned his head to his front to find a pair of blue orbs staring at him through the darkness. Before he could even let a scream of utter horror escape his mouth, in a flash of silver, he fell. Blood splattered on the ground. She took the coins, probably she could use them in freeing someone else. She cleaned the blood off her hunting knife as she cleaned her sword with her bare hands, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. Then suddenly in breeze of cold air, there was nothing left on the road, except a corpse lying in a bloody mess, a hood lying little behind him and the stillness of dark night and lurking shadows hiding secrets._


	2. Chapter 2

_Guards were swarming over the place, surrounding the corpse of the royal guard. His body was swimming in a pool of blood, his wide open eyes still holding the fear of death. The scene could make anyone sick. His throat was sliced as precisely it could be. The street was dead silent. The coppery rotten smell of blood tinted the air. 'Killing a prime royal guard was surely not a child's game.' Thought captain general goten as he inspected the scene. His hair was untidy black spikes as usual, while royal red robe hung from his shoulder and silver armour. He motioned the guard inspecting the corpse to come with a flick of his hand. There was a hint of compassion in his eyes. The guard came as promptly as the gesture. "What was the time of the murder?"He asked. The guard held a horrified look on his face. He answered "It is expected to be near midnight. But the crime was reported in morning. He was a prime guard my lord. His name was Uram, age 34. He was a part of the territorial armed forces, excellent skilled brutal soldier. No personal enemies as informed, Lived in cadrael. " Goten nodded and asked "any belongings missing? Or any trace or evidence?" "Nothing of his own, except the price of a debt of an elhem slave freed yesterday. It was registered in official documents. The other guards at his rotation informed that the price customer was a mysterious blonde girl in robes. Her face was covered with robes till her eyes. But her hair hung out. She paid the guard triple the amount, three thousand gold coins and rumours had it that she freed her, didn't keep her as a personal slave too. She is expected to be rich my lord, but it is checked that no girl of gold blonde is any noble or royals daughter at exleria, concluding her to be a foreigner. And my lord, there's an evidence at the scene. A robe was lying a little away from the corpse. It's foreign too my lord."_

_Goten nodded, taking the proofs and evidences into his mind. "If the girl is expected to be foreign, then there must be the registration at roadways or seaways. I want the details of her as soon as possible. Till now all evidence points at her. If spotted, she must be brought for questioning. Position the guards everywhere in exleria, we don't leave intruders unpunished. But she's not yet proven guilty. This type of cruelty is rare to be expected at the hands of a fragile woman. So there will be no first violence from our part. Defence is okay." Goten commanded and went back and boarded his horse. Whoever had done this had openly challenged king Vegeta. This is no part of rebel. Thoughts invaded his mind as he walked off the horrifying scene._

_0x0_

_After the hunt of previous night, Marron seemed to have vent off her anger. So she was trying to get a little more precarious by practising, after-all tracking and targeting to free a dependent race from a treacherous lunatic king wasn't easy work. She had trained years after years in this effort. Tortured her, pushed her off limits and punished her for not being able to protect her people from invaders. She was now very near to her target. Her people will be free and she'll get the revenge. She'll get the price of her parents murder paid. So she took her best allies, her hunting knives and left off to the forest. Birds were singing and sunlight was piercing the cover of leaves to light the place. The rain-washed forest carried the scent of freshness and moisture, moss and lilacs. There, Marron chestnut was remembering as much as she treasured as a child. She was never lucky enough in her life to see her real parents. She lived with her step-mom and step-dad with a brother and Sister Alex and Elisa. But they had never treated her like a step-daughter. She played and studied with Alex and Elisa as they were her own family. She didn't know that her mom were dad were not her real mom and dad till those demons came and plundered their lives. But she still treasured her moments. Her father and Alex were fire attributers while Elisa and her mom were wind attributers. Her attribute wasn't clear. Attributers were like groups in the elhem race. Fire, wind, earth, darkness, light and water were the attributes. Each attributer had expertise in controlling his attribute. But Marron didn't have an attribute. She could control each element with same ease. Attribute didn't have anything to do with heritage or parents attribute. But it was noticed that children normally had same attribute like their parents like habits. Each attribute had a special character. Fire attributers were courageous and quick tempered, while wind attributers were smart and simulating with patience. Earth attributers were unswerving faithful, blunt, strong and instinctual. Darkness was a rare attribute, giving the user enormous power and smart logical mind with strict sense of justice. Light attribute users were kind and forgiving while water attribute users were swift, precise and deadly. All attributes aimed for welfare of people only. Her attribute was never recognized. She had a nice quick temper, and was straight blunt, but kind and caring too. So many memories were flooding her mind. She wasn't concentrating on the numb feeling inside her hands that were aching for rest. She knew guards would be positioned everywhere for protection after she murdered the cruel guard. She they'll take her for questioning as soon as she is spotted. But she wouldn't hide. She swore to herself and put the knives back after the training. She was going to the market. She'll make such a fool of the guards that their leader would never dare keep their view again of a girl as fragile. _

_She came back to her house. She was very rich, after all she was a active assassin whose demand rocketed skies, but it was a small mansion near the outskirts of wood. She rang the bell. An old man came responding to it. She gently bowed to touch his foot. It was elhem tradition to touch the foot of elders to take blessings, even if the elder was lower in post. The elder man put a hand on her head as she rose and said "Marron, my daughter" Marron looked at him with respect and devotion in her eyes. "Elder roghorn, I am planning to visit the market in a normal women suit. Can you take one out? My preference is not needed. It must be a normal looking one which can conceal weapons." She said. Elder roghorn was a dark attributed elhem. He was utterly caring. After magic lost it traces from most places, roghorn was helping Marron take her revenge. The old man went inside and Marron went to the bathroom and completely stripped into the bath tub. It was a heavenly experience as the warm water took the sedated numb feeling away from her arm. She took off after fully cleaning herself with the scented water. Her knives were taken by roghorn to clean. In place was a small dagger. And beside that was a dress. It was a sleeveless high-collared blue velvet dress. The waist-hem of the dress was a sleek metal belt. From there the skirt flowed like a cascading waterfall. It was cut in by a slit in the centre from the start of waistline under the belt. Inside it was a white short pant. It was perfect. Feminine but serene defendable dress. Anyone in that would look like a perfect showy teenage girl in her eighteens. It would cover her weapons and in certain circumstances would allow her fight. She changed into the dress. She will show the king that the rope of the game is in her hands from the beginning and she intends to keep it there till the end._

_0x0_

_The sound of laughter echoed the room. The table was surrounded by four men wrapped in black robes. It was the usual scene of a market. The four were enjoying their wine as they chatted. "It's so boring in the court of my father. If it wasn't you all's company, my hair should have started greying till now" said one of them. "Oh, come on Trunks, you are the future king of the whole kingdom of exleria! And all you do is train, fight and pet girls" one other replied. The third one cut him "oh, now you're sounding like old gramps, Ren. That's the stuff men do. Fight and become stronger and pet cuddly woman." The fourth one cut him "Life's so damn boring. There's not any hot-chick left in the town" Trunks nodded and said "I think Lucas and Dorian are right. The women in the town will never say no to me and moreover there's no one in the town good enough for my look too. Other than that all dad does is force me to marry before the crowning." There Ren cut him off. "The women come to you because of your status Trunks. And there are still many chicks in the town that'll set your arrogant ass on fire. It's nice we have normal clothes on. Take the robe off. No one will guess us. So here's a bet." Trunks, Dorian and Lucas took off their robes after sipping the wine glass empty to listen to Ren eagerly. "So Trunks. Here's the bet. I'll point you the chick. You have to pet her between one week. She must sing your name in her breathe Trunks. Then that'll prove you're the Casanova-king. But if not, then there's compensation. But there's a reward too on winning. We'll give you the sword of Armageddon, the sword which your father will give you during the crowning, before the crowning date, to duel with. Compensation as...you would have to dress up like a girl." _

_Trunks face lit up like a child getting Christmas gift. He had dreamt of the sword of Armageddon in his dreams. It was a sword which was famous to choose its bearer. This sword, he had to be given during his crowning. This sword belonged to no one. It was the sword of the brave knight Armageddon. He was worth wearing this sword because he won every fight with it. If he could get hold of it before the crowning, he would know if he was worth. He smiled a smile that could get any normal girl on her feet craving for him in seconds. But the girl he was going to confront was no normal girl._

_0x0_

_Marron walked through the town, enjoying the attention of thousands of men staring hole into her skin. Her crimson lips, her tight gown and slit from the waistline through which her white short thigh-length pants were visible were clearly inviting. Her blond curls were flowing to her waist. Still, they all only saw the shining sheath of the blade. From inside, the blade named Marron chestnut was deadlier than blood-bane, a poison which offers instant death. She offered there a cruel torturing painful death. It wasn't that she was most provocative there. There were still women in more tight and showy dresses. But her ornamentation was the sheer confidence and challenging look that was inviting. The envious glare and the appreciative look from men and woman made her feel pity for them. She hoped the guard will question her today. She was walking when a pair of four normally clothed men and a guard came forward. She saw one of the four men pointing at her. The one who had pointed at her had silver hair, pale skin and green eyes, looked at her with trust and confidence, which shocked her. The one he was talking to wore rich silken clothes of a noble. His body was a major distraction, with his face looking like a devouring wolf. His strong jaw line, perfect shaped lips and purple hair was even discrete able through the long distance. But his eyes wore a type of hypnotising cruelty, a challenge bathed with passion. Raw hungry wild demanding passion. Beside him were two bulky men, one tall and one comparatively short, but taller than Marron. They were equipped with weapons, which she could see through their uniform. Very poor hiding work. She thought. Then her gaze shifted to the guard in front of her. She looked at him with most innocent eyes and answered in a husky voice "any problem sire?"But before the guard could answer anything, a deep intoxicating voice commanded "what's happening Don?" Don stopped trembling by the effect of her voice and looked behind and froze "my prince Trunks, everything is just fine. It's just that a murder was reported in town. I have to do the questioning to this mesmerizing lady." He said while on his knees. Then she recognized who they were. He was the motherfucking arrogant price Trunks of exleria and his royal in line Ren. The others were the friends cum sentinel officers. Where was she stuck? She tried to curse herself. She looked at this prince. His oh-so-seductive grin was promising things that were hard to imagine. She could trap a guard in her web. But could she trap an idiotic self-promising charming Casanova prince? _

"_You are dismissed of the work don. I'll question the lady in honour. Details please." Trunks cut off her thoughts line. She was staring at him. How so stupid of her! She bit her lip to curse herself. Don spoke up "the murder was reported yesterday. A prime level guard was killed by a slit in throat with sword or weapon like that. No signs of struggle."_

_Trunks shifted his inspecting gaze morphed instantly into a dissatisfying one in seconds to Don. "And can I know what this young fragile lady has to do with this dreadful murder. Don't you have common sense? I doubt if my lady could hold a sword rather than use it!" _

_Don hesitated and replied "my lord, all the evidence signals towards a foreign person with golden long hair wearing a black robe. The black robe is found near the corpse. It had been spotted that a foreign lady with golden locks had paid the guard three times the price of freeing an elhem slave. It appears that the money is stolen from him that night. So the prime suspects are taken in questioning. Don't worry my lord no harm will be bestowed upon her. The questioning is an order of lord goten."_

_Trunks sighed "my crazy best friend. How could he think that a girl as fragile as her could commit a murder, ah, as if not by her eyes? They are designed to hypnotised and kill. Anyway, I will question her. I am sorry my lady, could you mind a few minutes? We will question you in a matter of time and set you free to do anything that you wish. If you want to stay, that's a different conceptual situation." He said in his sugar coated words. His two guards chuckled. Blood boiled in her body. She noticed that her hand had instinctually gone to pull the dagger from the back of the hem. She stopped right then and replied him in a mixture of deadly poison and sweetest sin ever made. "I've no intentions of staying my-lord. Please let's get over with this, after which I'll mind my own business such as you'll yours." She said with a grin that would have made men drool. Trunks stared at her, as if intrigued by the venom in her words. So be it. She'll not back up. She stared at him right in his eyes, till he surrendered defeat and turned away. Ren gave him a friendly innocent grin full of honesty. She nodded in acknowledgement and smiled after which they walked away after Don and Trunks, who were still discussing the murder. _

_0x0_

_The guards were outside. A small lamp was burning on the table. On the chair Marron was sitting, her legs crossed and chin high. In front of her was sitting Trunks in his chair and staring at her. He got up and started circling her. The dim light was actually horrifying. A part of her seemed to enjoy the horror but the other part of her was saying to run away as far as hell. Either the scum's presence was so gruesome or her heart was scared. He started speaking. _

"_Is your name Marron chestnut?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Are you a foreigner?"_

"_Yes"_

"_From where are you?"_

"_Algen"_

_She could feel his warm breath tickling her nape. His hands brushed it in a way to intimidate. She drew in hoarse breaths as he brushed his fingers on her bare back, still circling it gently. The wordless gestures promised so many things that would drive a pure heart to sin. _

"_You know what Marron; I have a teeny tiny secret. Would you like to know?"_

_Marron shook her head in a simplest no. Her voice was husky and she didn't want to inform the bastard that what he was doing was a pure success. Trunks laughed a slow painful laughter._

"_You know Marron, you are very strange. And intriguing. I'll tell you anyway."_

_He came at the front of the table and started moving his hands on the top of the fire candle. The candle blew away. The room was secluded with darkness. She didn't knew where the table went out of the way of Trunks and her at a sudden. But she could hear her warm breath tickle her ears and his hands on her thighs as he spoke "I am a gifted person, Marron. And my gift is, I can break the boundaries of minds and can read and manipulate them. I cannot completely control them, but I can make them at such desperate that they'll do anything."_

_A gasp escaped her lips and his finger came on it. Till that she hadn't noticed, one of his hands was at her shoulder, sweetly circling the area near the strap of her dress. "Shhh" he spoke. The fingers slowly caressed her cheeks._

"_Tell me Marron. Did you free the slave?"_

_Her senses came back to her. He was invading her._

"_Yes" she said as boldly as she could. The words slapped his confidence. She couldn't see but she could swear he had the grin of amusement plastered on his face. Her body curled as he rubbed his warm hand over her hand in slow motions. "Did you pay the guard three times the money for it?" this time his voice was husky, hollow, less than a whisper._

"_Yes"_

"_Why? Who was the slave?" pure curiosity rocked his voice._

"_I don't know" she snapped as the memories came back to her. "And you're asking me why?" she laughed. "What should have I done? Sit there and have watched the show while he beat her? Yes, I should've enjoyed the show of power, over a helpless starved and whipped old woman? Sorry my lord, but I'm not a heartless bastard to do that." His caress stopped at her venom spitting words. _

"_Did you kill him?" he asked a little shocked._

"_no." She answered in her husky tempting voice. What a lie. She wanted to say yes. To claim the glory. But she was desperate to say no. But it was the time to display the sheer power in her. She got up and flinged him on the chair. Then she circled him, her finger brushing at his neck and nape. She couldn't see him, but wanted to desperately. She desperately wanted to see his face now that he lost the game. She bowed, till her lips reached his ears. "My lord Trunks, You're playing with a dangerous blade. Don't play with it, you'll wound yourself." She traced his lips with her hands. He quivered, as her soft warm hands caressed her. "Your teeny tiny mind games will not work with me" Marron said as she rubbed her lips at his neck. His whole body trembled and melted like snow. Spring snow. He was panting heavily. "Sweet dreams, my lord." She said. Then in a second, many things happened. Winds opened the shut window. A storm was coming. Trunks sat up, still trembling by the sensation he felt. She was gone. Marron chestnut, the blazing thunderstorm in Trunks life was gone. He sat in the darkness. What had just happened? All his senses were screaming at him to stay away from her. In other side, his whole body was aching for her? _Who_ was she? He wondered, the question drifting his mind. She could hear the girl laughing at him. She was saying the truth, she was a blade. And he was going to wound himself much by playing with it. But it was worth the result. The lady whom she saw now was an untamed storm possessing such a luscious body that shouldn't be allowed on mortals. No mortal should have that much curves in her body. The hypnotic blue eyes which dared him to jump in its depth. The perfectly shaped crimson polished lips. Damn her. She was haunting him now. If Marron Chestnut would like to play, he would play too. He jumped off the chair and went outside. Don was standing there dumbfounded and Ren was smirking. Dorian and Lucas were chuckling under their breath. Don said "sire, my lady said questioning is over. I tried to stop her but I couldn't." Ren burst out laughing "poor boy. She's the hottest chick I have ever seen. She just spoke something in his ear and he stared trembling." Trunks knew that. This chick was not like others. She was a blade. The appearance was nothing. She, what they all saw now was just the sheath of the blade. The real blade's glimpse was something that could drag men to begging. He put up a mask frown but failed "Don, I want a royal parchment ready, I'll tell the letter to write on it. I also want this Marron chestnut's address. I will personally go to deliver her the letter." He said and took off. Ren gave a chuckle. "This is gonna come out really heated. I love this challenge. Dorian, Lucas take Trunks measurement for a gown. He'll soon need it."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Marron reached home walking and laughing about the idiotic prince. Somehow his attempts seemed cute and futile but lusciously seductive at the same time. Her high heeled boots never once had caused her a problem. But today, they stung. So she took the pair off and threw it over. Then she heard a little screeching meow sound. Her high heels had hurt someone. She stormed over to see her heels lying near a puddle of water. From the water a little kitten came out. She laughed a ringing laughter. The kitten was covered in mud. She went near it, making soothing sounds to comfort the little ball of fur. She took it in her hands and nuzzled its nose with her. "Are you hurt little one? I'm sorry." She said giggling. The kitten meowed. "I am taking you with me; after all I dirtied you, didn't I?" Marron spoke under giggling by watching the kitten's big green eyes battling with eyelashes "come" she hugged the kitten to her chest as it purred._

_Marron reached home after a long cute talk with her new kitten and walk under the star sheet. After a long lecture from elder roghorn for making herself dirty she went to take a soothing bath with her kitten. It was a female with pure white cream fur. She named it creamball. After all the events of the day, she curled into her bed with creamball. The kitten really liked her as she liked it. There in bed she thought of the questioning with that bloody lame excuse of a prince. His touches, so warm and soft. He was such a sonovabitch bastard, it was impossible for god to give him such a fucking body. But she had to agree. The god damn bastard had one in all of a body. Strong jaw line, muscular chest, sleek yet strong body with luscious lips and hypnotising hungry eyes. But the truth was he was a ruthless hungry demon behind the beautiful face. Forcing the thoughts of him a get out, she slept hugging creamball._

_0x0_

_Trunks couldn't believe that a girl of such exotic beauty could live near the forest. But he had got the address from Don of her location. She would definitely do his bidding. Now this wasn't a bet about the sword of Armageddon anymore. He wanted her. And he always got what he wanted. Now he was riding a horse alone in a civil outfit carrying a message for her. He increased the speed. The sun was shining in its full glory. The sound of the horse's tapping cut that of the wind. He saw a small mansion come into view by the outskirts of forest. It was not big, but beautiful in its glory. Cream peach walls and lemon yellow roof confirmed that she was a traveller. The engravings on the wall were of Narcom, Algen, diresa and many other places. The whole mansion was surrounded by blossom trees and rose bushes. The centre had a statue of a small ten year old child holding large knives in both of hands. Ridiculous! He thought. Who had seen a girl child holding hunting knives in both of her hands? A mask rested on her face. She had knives placed in the edge of her boots and was herself in armour. The rocks were carved in impossible precision. He got down from his horse and went down and ringed the bell. An old person opened the door. In spite of his age, Trunks could guess by his scowl and posture that he was a great personality at his time. So he just bowed a little, it was a tradition in the exlerians tradition and talked to him. "Good morning elder..."_

_"Roghorn"_

_"Elder roghorn. My humble apologies. I want to meet Miss Marron chestnut, expecting this is my lady's house. I have a message to convey to her. "_

_"Can I have the message please?"_

_"I am sorry elder. I am prince Trunks ouji briefs, the heir to the throne of exleria and the son of king Vegeta and late queen Bulma. I have to directly talk to her."_

_Roghorn's expression didn't comply any shock of greatness. He simply answered_

_"Your honour, my lady has gone practising with creamball. She'll be back within a few hours. You can wait if you want or else you can go to the place of her practise."_

_"I'll prefer going to the location. I'm short of time."_

_"Then you shall go sire. I'll show you the directions."_

_He went out of the mansion and pointed towards the trees in the woods. He said_

_"Go straight with the Oak trees. Turn right at the beginning of Mahogany trees. Follow the sandalwood trees then. Better not to disturb her sire, if you'll pay heed to the advice of this old man."_

_Roghorn sighed and went away. 'The man's weird' Trunks thought. Neither he was surprised at his being prince nor he gave a sarcastic response. Well, he was an elder and he deserved respect. Now at locating Marron, let's go._

_0x0_

_The swinging of hunting knives cut through the air as noiselessly fast as it could. The sweat beads on her forehead were gleaming like crystals in sunlight. The slight smell of sandalwood filled her nose as she remembered her master's lesson._

_"**Always keep your eyes on your prey. Make your weapons your body parts. Fill your heart with rage enough only to be sated with victim's blood. Enjoy the thrill, the pleasure and rush of hunt, Marron; hunting is in your blood. I could see it the first moment I saw that in your eyes."**_

_She still remembered every word of her master. He had said she was born to fight. That fighting went through her blood. She could never pay his debt. He was dead._

_Her knives cut off the nearest tree into two as she let the rage boil under her skin. Her master's name was Rogan. He took her as his disciple. He taught her that to live you have to step up, and in that attempt you'll crush many. But the main thing of importance is if what you want to achieve at the top of the steps is good or not. Creamball's sound was so far way it wasn't audible to her ears as she was in flashback. She was an eight year small child. Yet there were nightmares in her eyes rather than dreams. She played with death, in the desire that death will grant her wish._

_"**Who are you child? What are you doing in the kingdom of assassins? Don't you fear death?"** her master had asked._

_"**No. I want death."**_

_She had replied there bluntly. No overconfidence was there in her eyes. No remorse for what she had said. Just sheer rage and fire boiled her body. Inside her head only one question was playing "why so many games? If I had to die, why not from the cliff? Why from another monster's hand."_

_She had not asked the question, but her master seemed to understand. How he read those emotionless sapphire stones in her eyes was impossible to imagine. But he had asked her._

_"**Why death child? Are you a coward? Will you leave the bastards alive who hurt the ones you love? Are you so weak? Will you die and make their work easier? "**_

_"**Never in hell."**She had said through grunted teeth._

_"**Would you kill them? For what they did to you? To the ones you love?" **he had asked._

_"**I will but I can't." **She had said weeping on her knees feeling weak and helpless._

_"**Oh yes you will and you can. You have a hunter's blood in your veins and body. Come with me. I will give you a new aim of life" **he had promised. And so had he. He had given her a new identity._

_The training wasn't easy. But the fire which had been burning her turned into her greatest advantage. She killed first when she was ten. She had killed not of a contract, but saved three innocent lives in that land. She had butchered ruthlessly the seven men all alone to save the lives of those three children and told them to run into woods for their life. She could have run with them, but she wanted revenge. And she will take it. Live had given her many chances to run. But she hadn't accepted any. She was a young maiden; there were people ready to die for her at her foot for her. But she had promised herself not to move in life until and unless she had her revenge. She will set the elhems free at all costs, her parents soul will dwell in peace in heaven. If she couldn't do it in this lifetime, she'll eat the brain of god till he'll be helpless enough to throw her even from hell to earth once more, to complete her goal. She won't kill the king, she'll let him live to see his defeat and then kill him. He deserved to die. How many innocent lives had he butchered? Marron had obviously killed, but only the ones who took others lives._

_Her line of thoughts was cut by something soft scraping her paw. She glanced down to see creamball pawing her in toe, like warning her. She saw an injured fox kit by her side. It was very small with bushy brown fur. What he had been doing in this part of the forest far from her mother, she didn't knew. But she could see blood gushing through the wound on his leg she had inflicted in her subconscious state. Remorse flashed in her eyes. She put her knives back into the sheaths at her back. The poor kit had been afraid. She took it in her hands and gently stroked it to calm her. It cried a little from her pain. She put on her robes and put the kit back onto the rock where creamball was. Then silently, she raised her hands up in the air and closed her eyes._

_Air started whirling around her. Everything, even birds grew silent. The whole surrounding went deep into a tranquil state. "She could do it, can't she once when the fault was hers?" She thought. Lights flicked around her in sparks. A circle was drawn automatically in the ground, comprising of seven sections, each of different colours. She opened her eyes. The iris was sapphire blue completely sparkling, But the difference could be noticed. Electricity, life energy danced in her eyes. Her blond hair started dancing, defying gravity. She whirled her hands and gave it a small push. The wind around her turned into a hurricane. Leaves floated in it._

_The fox kit stated floating. The cuts and scratches in her hands started healing automatically. The blood that was on her body and the ground that had flowed from the kit floated in the air making their way back to the kits injured leg. The kit floated back to the rock uninjured, not a scar. She fell down on the circle. Doing this always took maximum effort of her life energy reserves. The cost was big, but the happiness she got was greater. She had healed the fox kit. This phenomenon was a gift of hers. Which she denied with her every effort. But she helped those in need. The gift was there in her hidden, she could only use it when her heart softened. And that she couldn't allow. She had to keep her start as hard as a stone. Why god had given an assassin the gift of healing, she didn't know. But she knew that she didn't deserve it. She could have saved many people with the gift. She had killed people; she was a monster in her thoughts. Why god? Why? She thought looking at the sky?_

_The healing took away her energy for a second. Then it came back, fully restored, feeling new and refreshed. After all, whenever she healed someone, she healed herself without wanting too._

_The fox kit was conscious now. It slowly crept up, testing its leg. Then it looked up at Marron, possibly smiling. Then it crept backwards to the other side of the forests, prowling playfully. The circle under Marron had disappeared. In place of it was a mark in Algen's ancient language. It disappeared always hereafter. Then she heard creamball screeching in a direction. She hadn't seen but the trees she had cut accidentally were healed as well. From that way, the sound of a galloping horse was coming. Marron had the robes on, but she kept her hand near the dagger in her shoe edge. She went and picked up creamball. She put the hood of the black robe on her head. The sound of galloping horse came near. She took her dagger out and stood in a crouched position. Dagger in one hand, creamball in another._

_Then suddenly, the figure came into view. Marron snorted in irritation. Unwelcomed unwanted idiotic guest. What would she not give to plunge her dagger straight into the bastard's heart and wipe off the intimidating grin? "Uh!" she said in irritation as the Trunks came into view. He was wearing his master blaster trademark grin and normal clothes. Sneaky lunatic, yeah that's his name._

_Trunks came near and saw the Marron special get-lost trademark scowl planted on her face. Did he smell bad from walking in the forest? Nah! It can't be. He had bathed in rose water and milk! So concluding, it was the girl's attitude, He looked at her, examining. She wore tight pants that were partially hidden by the robe. He got suspicious. Did Marron chestnut really kill that guard? He hadn't tried invading her mind yesterday. He didn't like it. But today he will. He came to an abrupt stop and jumped from his horse. He saw Marron carrying a small little kitten. And in the other hand was small dagger, shining in the suns light. What was this girl planning? Trunks thought while studying the dagger. As if knowing what he was thinking, Marron plunged the knife in her shoes and kept creamball down. Creamball ran and started nibbling at his shoe as if liking it. Trunks view shifted from knife to creamball. Marron was going to stop it but Trunks lifted the kitten in his hands and rubbed his nose with the kittens._

_Marron watched in disbelief. So his lunatic was not a complete bastard or he was pretending to impress her. But she could feel somehow he wasn't and her gut was always right, even if she didn't want it to. She fixed a why-are-you-here? Grin- no, more perfectly scowl on her face. Trunks positioned the kitten on the ground and watched her smug look._

_"Marron, you left the questioning incomplete yesterday." He said calmly, like into serious buisness._

_"So you've come here to drag me to that secluded room and invade my mind again Mr. Prince?" Marron asked with a smug grin-cum-scowl look again._

_Trunks mood drifted to seriousness "don't test me Marron chestnut, I've always got what I want. And I didn't play any mind games yesterday. If I would have, you couldn't be able to leave after taking me to that position. And I could play with you anywhere and everywhere I want."_

_The look of tranquillity on his face tensed her. But she wasn't the person to back down._

_"Oh yeah, and how shall I believe you?"_

_Just then a cool wave of sea hit his head, or so she was feeling. As hard she tried to keep it out, more desperate she grew. The wave of sea had a soothing feeling, as I trying to make her believe to open her mind. Her eyes were still locked with the deep blue ones of Trunks. She hadn't known how she was locked inside two strong arms on the either side of her face preventing her to move. Tree at her back and she herself slumped against it, she could only see the deepness of those intimidating eyes, eyes those who were trying to break her mind. She could easily throw him off her, but those blue eyes were crashing with her mind, preventing her to do anything, and to just be submissive and allow him in. But she couldn't, she could never share her mind, her secrets, her weaknesses, her thoughts. So she fought him, she knew fighting won't get her anything except more desperation, but she couldn't allow him inside her. It was impossible for her._

_She was battered. She could now feel the blows on her mental wall to break. Trunks was growing impatient. She wanted to reach for her knife and slit his throat. But she couldn't even move. She could feel it. A single hole was opening in her mind shield. No, no, no!_

_She pushed him away and fell onto the ground herself. She wasted no time. She took out her dagger and pointed at him breathing hard. "Don't. Mess. With. My. Fucking. Mind." She spit through gritted teeth. Trunks was staring at her with eyes full of raw passion and curiosity._

_"So many secrets Marron? What are you hiding? Why are you so desperate?" Trunks said with an astounded look, which was quickly replaced by the tranquil look. He wasn't sounding the boy who had accepted the bet for a goddamn sword, but a real deal of prince. He was sounding intimidating, his voice the only thing in her ears._

_Creamball meowed into the never-ending silence. Trunks kneed beside her and caught the knife through the sharp edge, cutting his hand._

_"I haven't come here to assault your mind Marron. I'll wait till the day when you'll confide in me without hesitation. Today I came here just to give you a parchment letter. It's that you're a foreigner and my dad wants you to be a guest in our palace till the grand ball after 3 weeks. Your caravan to fetch you will arrive today evening. You don't need to take any luggage there. Well you can bring your personal ornamentation or other stuff, but I don't recommend it. It will be a masquerade ball and there will be designers assigned to each lady and gentlemen of the palace to provide them with clothes and ornamentation. Little kitten can come. I kinda like it. "_

_Marron glanced at him. His hand was bleeding, blood was pooling in the soft green grass. One minute he was sounding like a foolish naive boy, just the other second he was serious like a man, a true prince. But there was something in his eyes that tried to tell her that wasn't pain of the wound she was seeing. It was a promise. Which promise, she didn't want to know. But her body suddenly grew warm at the thought of it. He laughed. A self-satisfied male laugh and turned around to leave._

_"I don't want to come. I will never come." She said through rage._

_"Oh, yes you will. I'll be waiting for you. You are not a coward, are you? What are your intentions, I don't know, but you have an endeavour which you'll dare anything to achieve. I dare you Marron chestnut, don't hide and attack. Cowards attack through back. Come front and face. I highly doubted a girl could kill a prime soldier, but after meeting you, my notions are changed. You are killer Marron. Mentally, physically, you have killed me. You are haunting me now. Right now my lips are burning to cage yours in a passionate embrace. And I don't know how, but I know you'll come. I challenge you Marron, welcome to the field. Every drop of blood I've lost by your dagger, I'll reclaim it by hearing you scream and moan my name. The game's on Marron, the game's on."_

_How much Marron hated the man she was seeing now, she couldn't imagine. She just wanted to plunge the knife into his heart and drink his blood. But if he wanted to play, she will play too._

_"And what does that mean, my lord?" she asked with a frown on her face. And damn all gods if her legs weren't jelly by the time._

_"Patience is fruitful Marron. You don't know how desperately I want to break this patience myself and teach you how to behave. But the game is on turf, and I don't back up." He slowly purred at her._

_He circled his arm around her waist and their foreheads touched. Then he slowly took out the parchment out of his pocket and placed on the ground. Then after chuckling once, he got up from the ground and left. Marron sat there staring at the blood soaked parchment letter._

_The game was on. From both sides._

_Trunks: 1_

_Marron: 1_


	4. Chapter 4

_Trunks was sitting in his royal room, on the bed staring at the wound. It had already been dressed and cleaned by the castle healers, to whom trunk had lied saying that he cut his hand off in training. She had been suspicious but did her work well. The large chamber doors opened and a muscular tall figure with black unruly gravity defying spiky hair entered. He had a natural swagger, and a robe trailed behind him. Trunks lazily grinned at his best friend._

"_Chasing girls again, are not you Trunks?"_

_Asked captain Goten, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. He shook his head and came beside to sit near him._

"_I sent the cab at the address. When you'll understand Trunks? We can't expect this from the future king of exleria. I know you understand very well. You show yourself weak and naive but you're the boldest personality I've ever met. Now it's the time for you to settle down with a bride at full and final. Now tell me what the hell you were doing to cut your hand so badly. Throwing knife holding the wrong end?"_

_Trunks gave his best friend a smug look and said "I held her dagger."_

"_Who's the 'her'?"_

"_I guess you know about the murder of the prime guard?"_

"_Yeah, what about that? I studied its victim profile for enemies. Many charges of harassment, brutal torture, threatening and blackmailing, but no proofs. So many enemies, it could be regarded as a revenge case. Probably who killed him did a good work. But he or she had to be definitely punished. The clue directs it's a foreign lady, or a framed lady with golden hair who wear robes."_

"_Remember you told guards to question any familiar figure? Don found a perfect match. The girl was killer. Her name is Marron."_

"_Whhhat? And you're sitting here telling me instead of sending the guard after her?" Goten said breaking words. He was being irritating._

"_Oh goten!" Trunks snarled at his foolish friend "I'm not talking about the practical killer. I'm talking about her looks. And I don't suspect she is the killer in real too. I mean...she's mysterious...but she can be trapped in this, right? I questioned her. She said she didn't kill him, but I think she's hiding something big."_

_Trunks personality took the mood swing again. He had spoken seriously._

_Goten shook his head "I know you don't like using it Trunks, but you could have tried it to get her tell the truth by your telekinetic powers. You know if she's the killer, we could have saved many lives."_

_Trunks stood there staring at the ground, which suddenly seemed like the most interesting object on earth. "You think I didn't try? Come on Goten, you are my best friend. Do I seem this ignorant to you? I tried. This morning, I went to her house. Their butler said that she went to the forest to do any kind of training. That's where I cut my hand. "_

_Goten in less than a second was standing beside him holding his hand on Trunks shoulder._

"_Did she attack you? How can you be so careless to go near a suspect of murder unprotected Trunks?" He bellowed but Trunks didn't flinch. He had this concern filled bellows more than one time a week lately. He knew his friend was concerned for his life more than his own. His loyalty was unquestionably unswerving. _

"_She didn't attack me Trunks. She had the dagger yes, but I don't even know if she knew how to use it. When I tried to break her mental shield, she struggled, went through terrible pain just to keep me out. And after long tug war just when I was successful to make a small passage for me to enter her brain, she pulled the rope to her side and...she won. She pushed me away and fell to the ground fully spent up. I had to admit, she had a great will power, possibly greater than mine. It also could be that I was too lost in passion and lust that moment. But so be it, we are at loss in both hands. After she fell from the tiring mind shielding, she took out her dagger and pointed at me but didn't throw or move. I don't think she want to hurt me. She warned me. I held that dagger by the sharp end just to intimidate her, I think. "_

"_What do you mean by 'I think'? And for the sake of all this is sane Trunks, don't tell me you are going after this girl? I should probably call her for questioning to the castle before the golden mountain festival. You remember right? "_

"_I don't know Goten, the girls emanates risk and danger. She's...different. And I don't think you need to call her to castle. She's already coming in my good guesses. "_

_Trunks said before shrugging. Goten stared at him with big wide eyes saying don't-tell-me-you-did this._

"_You don't tell me that the cab I sent now was for her!"_

"_Think logically Trunks. If she's the slayer, which I know she's not and you too will know that she's not when you once see her, you got a chance to keep a nice eye on her. It's like directly dragging a criminal to the jails. If she is, you can hand him over to the king. Deal?"_

_After a minute or two, captain Goten answered in a warning strict or can be said disagreeing voice "fine, if you promise you'll stay away from her."_

"_Go now, make your arrangements for studying her or case or anything but now you just Go!"_

_Trunks pushed him up to the door and shut the door and took a deep breath of relief. And people say being a prince is easy..._

_0x0_

_Marron was sitting on her warm bed, creamball curled in her lap. On the table in front of her was the blood sodden parchment. She had read it. Once, twice, thrice, but still she wasn't sure. _

_It had stated that she was respectably invited to the annual grand ball, in the third week of the honourable festival of Golden Mountain. But what was Golden Mountain? And this damn festival?_

_Feeling the need to know answers, she went out of the cozy room to find roghorn. She found him in front of the fireplace staring, arms crossed. The fire sent a shadow on his sharp features. He turned on his heels as she approached him. His perfectly emotionless face was deep with concern for the first time. He went to the rocking chair and sat down, hearing the sound of woods cracking and burning in the fire. Marron kneed beside him and started asking._

"_Elder Roghorn, do you know what the golden mountain is?" she asked while looking at him. His expression faded from concern to a look of curiosity._

"_Why do you want to know that?" he asked in his calm rough voice. _

"_Just plain curiosity. Can you answer me?" he didn't seem to consider her face-off excuse but let the lie pass._

"_Thousands of years ago, the land of Algen, Exleria, and Narcom were all one land. The land was known as The Golden Mountain. The elhems, or the magic users, the Exlerians, or the gifted, the Narcomians, or the god-blessed, all lived under it. The golden mountain, was the meeting point of these three land and societies. It is said in legend that the six magic attributes meet at that point. Rumours had passed on the legend that the ancient mountain connected the three realms, the abode of gods, or heaven, the mortal land, or earth and the abode of demons, or hell. The golden mountain had great important in history. It was worshipped by all three societies. It is said that once a year in the month of xenias, angels dance around it, praying to the gods for the well being of every realm. In this month, a festival, known as the golden mountain is conducted."_

_With this, the elder took a deep breath. Marron glanced at him as if suddenly found a side of him she had never discovered. _

"_Elder roghorn, why did the three lands separate? Couldn't they live in peace?"_

"_It was a rumour, cause who was there to witness the scene never lived long enough to retell the real occurring. However, it was said, that in the golden mountain, a portal was opened. Into the three realms. It is said that it was opened by the three persons. Elentiya, an elhem, Felix, an exlerian and Selia, a Narcomian, opened the realm. The powers of those three combined and broke the wall of the realms. Those three, were as the legend say, were bearer of the pure souls which were touched by god and gifted with all graces. Around the time of these three, the creatures of the realm of dead, or hell, started crawling around the mortal world. The three opened a tri-way to the three realms on the mountain peak, and wished their souls to god to help them. God, amazed at their devotion, said them that the only way to send the dead back was that they would close the leak in the wall of the realm of hell. The elhem, elentiya, decided to enter hell to close the leak to keep the demons from entering earth. But when she entered, she secretly warned Selia, to close the gate if she didn't came back. Felix, who apparently listened to elentiya, followed his only true love to hell. Selia, the only one of the god-touched left, after the demons disappeared, which meant that Felix and Elentiya had successfully closed the leak, entered the death's realm on her own and closed it from inside when the demons tried to use the gateway to come in. In the devasting death of the three god-touched, the power to summon the portal died with them. No one knew where the ruler was. Without ruler, the conflicts spread among each race for which race to be granted the ruling. Thus, the land was separated. It is said as millenniums passed, the god-gifted died. So now, there are three standing kingdoms, or the divided Golden Mountain." _

_Marron sat on the floor, slumped. The tale had shaken her. How could some people be so brave to sacrifice for other people's life? But she had other questions that needed answers._

"_What happens in this festival, Elder Roghorn?"_

"_This Festival goes on for full month of Xenias. Fairs go on in all small and big villages. Royal Celebration including parties and ball is held accompanied by a tournament. All people of Golden Mountain from slaves to kings watch this festival together in joy."_

"_Which tournament elder roghorn? What is the reward?" _

"_Well, this tournament was started from the time when the mountains were united. Everyone from prince to a criminal or even a beggar can participate. The tournament means death. As it is said, twenty-one selected peoples after elimination can only participate. But usually no one sane takes part except for criminals in confinement, as all participants stay in the royal palace till the end of the tournament. There are two reasons. The 1__st__ reason: they get a chance to run. The 2__nd__ reason: the award of the tournament is such that a pure person could sin for it. The king offers to fulfil any wish for it. Even one could ask for the throne. And the king who sits of the throne of the golden mountains and who organised the tournament cannot in no conditions refuse the wish of the winner, except if it involves taking someone's life." _

_Marron didn't ask any further questions. Roghorn showed her the way to attain her goal, and it was also an opportunity to show that bastard that she wasn't someone to tame and play with. It was near time, the cab would arrive anytime. But she wouldn't take the cab. She would go, but for a reason. She had won another round._

_0x0_

_Trunks stood at his balcony, gazing at the entrance. The palace was grand. Walls were embedded with crystals and carved with precision. But now he wasn't standing there to praise the beauty of the castle or watch the sunset. He was waiting for the cab to come._

_And the time came. A cab came rolling down to the gateway. But it was empty. The shock wasn't still over. Someone riding a horse was coming after it. He pounced his way down. His head tried to do the calculation. Marron was not on the cab. He had failed to understand her. He had thought that if he challenges her she will come to face him but she hadn't. But who was the person on the black stallion?_

_He rushed past the guards bowing to him. The gate came to view. Then he could make the face of the mysterious rider. It was Marron. Marron chestnut, in armour and fighting suit with two hunting knives. So she had come. But why this way? He had understood her perfectly. She never backed from a challenge. But why in fighting armour? It was not that she wasn't looking good. The armour suited her, and she looked smokin' hot. But why?_

_Marron was before him. the bastard was looking at her as if she was a ghost. Marrons smirk widened as she jumped from the stallion. _

"_You like horses, don't you? Meet my stallion and most faithful friend, Roar."_

_The horse raised his front two legs and neighed. It was a ferocious beast. But what did Marron want?_

"_what do you want?" he asked._

_Marron laughed. The sound was light and easily said merry, but held so much dark satisfaction, he didn't know or could guess._

"_I want to meet king Vegeta." Marron replied, looking into Trunks deep eyes._

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chandeliers hung all around the room. She had taken all the anger and anxiety control pills that had been in the tiny little bottle prescribed by the healer. But still, the anticipation she was feeling standing in the corridor surrounded by strange men and court ladies who were either eyeing her suspiciously or intriguingly was only feeding her anxiety. Of course, they would. She exactly knew what they all were thinking.

And they were all thinking right. No sane women in this damn kingdom would want to confront King Vegeta. He was a lunatic. He had gone mad after the death of her most lovely wife, Bulma. She was kind and gentle, a very pure soul. Vegeta loved her insanely, unconditionally. But her death had devastated her. She was poisoned to Death. And Vegeta took out the wrath of his revenge on all the three realms.

Her death turned into hell of all kingdoms. King Vegeta started invading all the realms and terrorizing them. All the magic was gone from elhems. The exlerians or the gifted people retained their powers, but rarely. That was the reason Marron retained her healing powers. All the problems started around that time. Whatever Vegeta was planning was sinister. But she cared all about her goal now.

That's it. Her life depended on it. Either she won and set her race free, or she loses and dies. The moment she talks to king Vegeta about entering the golden mountain tournament, there was no turning back. So shaking all her feelings, she took shallow breaths. The herald announced the entrance. Marron stepped back till she wasn't blocking the pass-way.

Hell, she had to admit the guy was intimidating. If ignored the exception of being short, the guy had practically a look of warlord. With the ever-planted scowl and fire-like blazing black hair, the man was even more terrifying than a mammoth size tiger in hunt. The man had a nasty temper and wicked brain.

King Vegeta came with a natural swagger oozing from him. The atmosphere suddenly became very thick. He was dressed in armour, as he always was. A long red robe came trailing behind him. How he walked with it would remain a mystery. If she had thought Trunks was terrifying, she was wrong. His father was master-blaster terrifying. Marron squeezed every ounce of her courage to keep herself from squinting and screaming for help. He slowly climbed the steps to the throne and sat on it. After a brief nod, the courtiers sat.

Then the royal court room roared into life. Vegeta spoke in a very low voice. "I want to meet the requester." His voice clearly rang in the hall. Even a pins falling sound wasn't heard. Marron slowly walked to the front and bowed on one knee. King Vegeta nodded. She got up and looked at him. His face was neutral, betraying nothing. But his eyes held something like curiosity and torture among it. He spoke in the same deep daunt voice.

"Who are you, human? And why did you wish to meet me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marron fixed her chin high. She would not cower for anyone. And she was well aware of that lame-excuse-of-prince Trunk watching her suspiciously. She answered in a low stern voice.

"Greetings, my lord. I'm Marron, Marron chestnut of Algen. I wished to visit you because of a major reason, my lord. I want to take part in the golden mountain tournament and increase the honour of every elder and young of our land."

Thousand of eyes tried piercing her, attention solely focused on her. King Vegeta's everplanted scowl changed into a cryptical look, of mock sympathy and curiosity. She now understood how the animals in the zoo felt. Her weapons had been taken, but she still had her dagger hidden near her thigh. So she wasn't completely vulnerable. But could she handle the horde of soldiers running in chaos near the king?

"I don't know what to say you. I bet half of my courtiers think you're mad or insane right now, while the other half thinks you are talking crazy shit and are a foolish boasting child. Do you know what you are speaking about, human girl?"

"I'm talking sense, my lord. And I'd rather appreciate you calling me by my name. We should never judge anyone by their appearance my lord. And I think all the people present here should get a chance to learn the lesson, shouldn't they?" she asked, tilting her head innocently and blinking.

Strangely, Vegeta was intrigued. She knew the female standing in front of her was no damn orgy of his son as Captain Goten had said. She didn't crave attention, but the attention automatically went to her. She had a thick aura of authority around her, which was competing with his intimidation now. So he did something he would never do. He smiled.

"As you wish...Marron." he gestured to two of his guards. "I want three first level armed sergeants. Grade 1, Prime faction. Now. At the weaponry podium." After that he dismissed them with a flick of hand.

"Every noble shall witness your fight. Today evening, at the podium. Till then, be our guest. Hope you can teach my courtiers the lesson. The guards will guide you way. Hope you find exleria welcoming."

With that, he got off the grand throne and paced with the grace only of an assassin, not making a tiny sound. Coming to stand beside her, he looked at her and said, barely a whisper "don't disappoint me human, my prime faction's soldiers are deadly. If you lose, I'll very much hate to punish you. You are intriguing. But I'll love to see you beg for mercy. That's different that I don't know what mercy is."

With that the lunatic disappeared. Not making a single whisper as the gazes followed him.

All the sane senses in her mind were telling her to run when she had the chance. But hardly enough to quench her thirst of revenge that was demanding blood.

0x0

Her room was like she thought totally royal and boasting money. But king Vegeta wasn't a fool. The room was clad in gold and silver but it was a true prison with no window and only one door. Not that she would have escaped. Not with being this close to her enemy.

A clever thought said keep your friends close and enemy closer. For an assassin that was keep your enemy closer and friends faraway. Emotions were as good as death certificate. There were no games in their work, Just death. Life and death had a very thin line bordering each other. One slip and the later could be yours.

Her grim thoughts were broken by the maid coming in with a willowy elderly woman carrying weapons and an armoire.

"Mademoiselle, can I help you anyway?"

Marron asked. The maid shuffled back out of the room and the women laid the armoire on the bed.

"My lady, my name is Diana. The king sent me to say the fight is in an hour nearly. Do you require any armour or weapon? Or anything at all?"

Marron thought about it a minute. The steel armour would block reflexes and slow the speed. Other than that she had her weapons. But her two hunting knives weren't returned to her by the guards.

"No, nothing mademoiselle. Just if I could know, can you tell how many men I'll be battling with?"

"Err, I shouldn't my lady..."

"Please, let a young lady be prepared, mademoiselle. Can you please tell me if they will wear these lovely armours too?"

"Yes, that sure wouldn't be an problem! I just gave three of my armours to them. The men are beasts for big lords sake, my lady, how can you battle them?"

"Don't worry, mademoiselle. I have the big lords blessing." Marron replied. So all of the three men will fight her at once. Clad in armour and weapons too. Bad, too bad they had no chance of knowing what they would all be taking on. There element of surprise was over, her wasn't.

"Dear mademoiselle, can you bring me a wooden staff with silver ends, you know the ones elhems fight with?"

"Ah, my Daughter, I may bring, but they would be fighting with swords. What good it may fare?"

"Don't worry mother, with yours and great lords blessings I'll fare well. Thank you."

"As you say, my lady. Just take care." She said. And left.

Without understanding what she had given to her. Care. The word seemed foreign, lost forever in her world.

Mother. The word wasn't lost like the previous one. It was present in her heart, but buried, burning, so deep it hurt even to try to take it out. It came out. But there was price. Love came with price, with ultimate power.

There was a time when she had dreamt of it. With her sisters. Now even thinking about it made her seem foolish and puny, that she wasn't. She had to harden her heart years ago, and she wouldn't let it melt now.

Burying her emotions again, she put her hair in a high bun, tightened her shoes and went to retrieve the wooden staff Diana brought. It was old, and really elhem, thus the edges were highly carved silver, and despite being old, the staff was unbelievably strong, spelled by her people.

Getting onto her tight black tanned and flexible leather pants, and loose sleeved leather shirt. She tried to take out her bracelet, but it wasn't coming off. So she let it be. I was time to battle.


End file.
